1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a print head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine or a facsimile machine, an image is formed on a recording sheet as follows. Firstly, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a uniformly charged photoconductor by causing an optical recording unit to emit light so as to transfer image information onto the photoconductor. Then, the electrostatic latent image is made visible by being developed with toner. Lastly, the toner image is transferred on and fixed to the recording sheet. In addition to an optical-scanning recording unit that performs exposure by laser scanning in the first scanning direction using a laser beam, a recording device using the following LED print head (LPH) has been employed as such an optical recording unit in recent years in response to demand for downsizing the apparatus. This LPH includes a large number of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), serving as light-emitting elements, arrayed in the first scanning direction.